Just a normal morning
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate and Sophie fluff! Takes place after The Radio Job and before The Last Dam Job


**A/N: At one point this ended where Sophie ended up straightening Nates hair...Then I realized the story sucked and I fixed it. I don't own Leverage!:(**

_Just a normal morning_

Sophie looked over to see Nate sleeping peacefully. It was odd for her to be up before Nate. Although on the rare occasion that she was up first she always used the time to stare at him. Normally he would only wear an undershirt and boxers to bed. Sometimes he would only wear boxers or nothing at all. Today he was wearing just a pair of boxers and she was enjoying the view. His stomach was flat and toned. She didn't realize that she was reaching out to touch him until it was too late. His skin was inviting under her fingertips and she pushed her whole hand to his chest. She started to kiss his neck moving down to his chest. He had always been a light sleeper except when he was sleeping with her. She pushed her tongue past her lips flicking her tongue across his skin. She felt him shift slightly and she backed away quickly. Then she pressed her palm to his chest again and Nate stirred under her touch his eyes fluttering open.

"Morning" His voice was rough from sleep

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Sophie whispered

Nate looked down at his chest to see her hand still resting there. "You know I'm a light sleeper"

"Well you're not that light of a sleeper if I was able to kiss you all the way past your chest" Sophie smirked

"Really?" Nate brushed his hand across his stomach

"Yeah...and I'd like to continue" Sophie pouted slightly

"Hmm go ahead" Nate muttered. He loved having a great night in bed with her and then waking up just to do it again.

"You were being a very bad boy last night" Sophie breathed into his chest in between kisses

"I beg to differ" Nate put his hand on the back of her neck

"Oh really" she stopped right at the hem of his boxers and moved up to his lips. A smirk flashed across her face and she kissed the corner of his lips. Slowly Sophie started to kissed him slowly adding just a little bit of tongue to drive him crazy. He moaned slightly moving so that she was almost completely on her back. She wrapped her leg around his thigh trying to pull his closer.

"If I move any closer I'll be squishing you" Nate muttered

"Does...it...look...like...I...care?" Sophie pushed him closer to the point where he was lying on top of her. After a second of struggling he moved so he was comfortable. She laughed at his struggle and rolled him over so she was lying on top of him. Her arms were wrapped around his mid-section in a big bear hug and she nuzzled her face into his chest. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You need to shave" She brushed the back of her hand across the stubble.

"I know" Nate put his hand on hers.

"I like your hair" Sophie ran her fingers through his dark curls. "Have I ever told you that?"

"No you haven't" Nate smiled. Sophie hummed contently, her arms wrapped around his neck, while Nate stroked her hair.

"I'm starving can we go eat something?" Sophie muttered

"Sure" She was in the perfect position for Nate to pick her up. He sat up and moved his left arm so it was in the crook of her knee. Sophie gasped at the suddenness but rested her head on his shoulder anyway.

"Mmm Nate you're so strong"

Nate responded with a satisfied smirk and headed downstairs. He set her down on the island and opened the fridge. Sophie spun around on the slick granite and criss-crossed her legs.

"What are you making?" Sophie asked trying to see what he was looking for in the fridge.

"Crêpes"

Sophie clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Are you gonna make it with that stuff?"

Nate gave her a look. "Of course I am"

"Come here" Sophie motioned him over. He set the eggs and milk down next to her. She pulled him into a kiss, her hands cupping his face. Nate pulled away.

"Now now, you don't want to ruin your breakfast" Nate smiled with a slight smirk behind it

"I can't have desert first?" Sophie grinned

"Nope"

"Well can I have desert afterwards?" Sophie asked

"As long as the team isn't showing up today" Nate leaned up to kiss her again. Then the team walked in. They both exchanged depressed glances; their fun would have to wait.

"Wassup?" Hardison said happily

"Just making breakfast," Nate sighed

"Are you making pancakes?" Parker asked excitedly

"No Parker look at the pan he has, he's making crêpes" Eliot jabbed his finger at the pan

"Really?" Nate gave him a look

"It's a very distinctive pan" Eliot growled

"Wait why are you making crêpes?" Parker asked, "you should make pancakes!"

"Well I wasn't planning on you guys being her for breakfast so I could make pancakes of you want."

"Oh you guys were going to have a little romantic breakfast thing. Awww that's so cute" Hardison smiled

"Yeah" Sophie just nodded her head. Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Why are you sitting on the counter Sophie?" Parker asked

Sophie paused trying not to make it sound weird. "Well Nate carried me downstairs and he set me on the counter"

Parker raised an eyebrow. "Oh"

"Anyway, I'm going to start making breakfast now"

"You know what man you guys can have your romantic breakfast here and we'll go to my place and eat" Eliot said

"Okay that sounds great!" Sophie said quickly sliding off the counter so she pressed up against Nate.

"Do you guys do this every morning?" Parker looked at them before Eliot and Hardison dragged her out the door.

"At least they're starting to respect us more" Nate smiled slightly. He leaned in to kiss her pushing her up against the counter.

She pulled away giving him an evil grin. "How about those crêpes?"


End file.
